War In Our Lives
This is a collaboration story by Bard Eric and Rebc29. It takes place in 1940, during World War Two. It narrates the lives of Audra, Avalon, Conway, Bianca, and Nico, who all come from completely different worlds, but must come together to defeat one of the strongest and one of the greatest advesaries the world has ever known. Prologue (Written by Rebc29) The storms raged over Berlin, Germany. The late summer storm was loud and powerful. The man in the empty office looked at the maps hung across the wall. He had their locations pinpointed. He had their pictures and their profiles. He would have them gone. They were a threat, a danger to his entire opperation. 1939 would not be a good year for those children. The lightning flashed outside, making an outline of the shades from the window on his face. The storm was a warning, warning him to stop. He ignored the warnings and smiled thinking of their greusome deaths. Slow and painful. Screams of agony, he just simply couldn't wait. He would start immediatly. He'd need to start his plan. His way to distract the gods. He needed to get to those rotten kids without them finding out. And he knew just how to do it. Some said he was crazy, but the ones who followed him knew better. They thought he was a genius! Worthy of being worshiped! He should be the one in power, not those ancient fools! Lightning struck hard with a bright flash, once again making the outline on his face. He saw himself in the mirror.'' Worthy of being a god. King. Emperor, he mused to himself. He'd show them what it was really like to be king. He would show them all. The thunder shook the entire office building, possibly the entire city. He spun on his heel and walked out of the office. But not before have one final look at himself in the mirror. ''King! Chapter 1 (Written by Bard eric) September 7, 1940. The day my world collapsed. I walk home in the rain. Its late afternoon, and I’ve just gotten off work. It takes about a quarter-hour to walk to my house, and I get there just as Mother is finishes making supper. And, from the smell, it seems as if we’re having Sheppard’s pie. My favourite. I hang my coat on the coat rack by the door and walk into the kitchen. “Mother, I’m home,” I say. She turns away from the stove. “Oh, hello love,” She replies cheerily. “I was just finishing supper. Be a dear and set the table, will you?” “Yes Mother.” I go over to the cabinets above the sink and take out two ceramic plates, two glasses, and two sets of silverware, and set the small kitchen table. The glasses I fill from the sink. I light the candle, and Mother comes over with a steaming dish and sets it in the middle of the table. We sit down and serve ourselves. As I am eating, I notice the candle’s flame flicker. Then it flickers again. I feel vibrations in the floor, and then the whole house starts to shake. “What is going on?” I wonder aloud. I get up and look out the window. The sight that greets me is shocking, and I know I will never forget it as long as I live, should I live to a hundred years. Fire. The entire city is engulfed in it. I look up at the sky, and see airplanes in the sky. The city is being bombed. “Get away from the window!” Mother yells, and I throw myself away from the window and hit the floor. The window shatters into a thousand pieces, and I get a few cuts. The explosions are getting closer. Another explosion, only a block away. Mother gets the lantern and we get our coats on, and then rush out the door. We run as fast as we can. Our only hope is to get to the bomb shelter a few blocks away. Just as we get past our next door neighbor’s house, a bomb hits the street behind us, completely destroying our house and the ones around it. We quicken our pace. We are only a block from the bomb shelter when another bomb hits the street a few yards in front of us. The force of the explosion knocks me backward, and I lose sight of Mother. My vision goes black and I feel the street connect with my back. When my sight clears, I see a dark shape, a body, perhaps, lying on the ground by bye smoldering remains of the bomb. I try to run to the body, but pain explodes in my leg and shoulder. I almost collapse from pain, but force myself to stumble over to it. I fall to my knees when I get to the body, and I turn it over, and realize that it is Mother. She is alive, but only just barely. “Mother!” I cry, and her eyes open. She tries to smile, but it is obvious that even that pains her. “Go…” she whispers, not able to make any sound above that. “You must get to the shelter.” “No, I can carry you. You’ll be alright.” I say, not willing to let her go. She smiles. “That’s my little girl, never willing to give up. But there is no hope for me anymore, you must go on. Live.” The bombs seem to fade into the background. “For you father, if not for me.” “What does my father have to do with this?” She ignores me, and reaches a shaking hand up to her throat. She takes out a necklace that I have never seen before, and pulls it off. “Here, it was your father’s.” she says, pressing it into my hand. “He wanted you to have it when you reached the proper age.” I look at the pendant. It is a curious item, made of a shiny black stone I believe is called onyx, and in the shape of an ancient Greek war helm, with a lightning bolt streaking across it one way, and a trident across it in the other direction. An explosion only a little farther away than the one that injured Mother and me startles me back into reality. The bombs haven’t stopped falling just because my mother is at death’s door. “Go!” she says again, growing weaker by the second. “Go…” Chapter 2 (Written by Rebc29) (Quick note, I'm using slang I got from here. It will sound weird, but get over it! This is the way they talked XP) Audra's POV Today it's my birthday. September 9th. My name is Audra Melissa Ellert. I am fifteen years old today. Two days after the bombing of England. We, my mother and I, were dreadfully close to there on our escape from Germany. I know that because in the inn we were staying in, they made all of us (there were about twelve) hide in a tiny bomb shelter, which I'm sure was only meant to hold about five. You see, my mother, Esther Ellert, and I are Jews. We are escaping that tyrant Hitler's wrath and prejudice against us. I'm not sure where we are now, but I am sure we are much closer to America! From what I've heard of America, it's a real swanky place. Freedom of speech, religion, and no crazy tyrants! Today my mother let me go out onto the streets of the city that we're in- I now do believe it's called Arlon- and browse the streets. I do love my mother, but I getting older, and she's hanging behind me like my own shadow! Sometimes I just feel like telling her to scram. I'm really dying to use some of the new lingo I learned from listening to the radio programs. I'm sure mother would not approve of some of them... "Excuse me, ladies," came a man's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up. It was a young man, who seemed to be about in his twenties, with shaggy black hair, a stubbly beard and grey eyes too close together. He did not hav e a pleased expression. His clothes were dull and frayed and his breath reeked of liquor. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I looked up at the building he just walked out of; "The Queen of Sheba." There was a lot of noise coming out of there. I soon realized that we were standing in front of a gin mill. A gin mill, for Pete's sake! The man quickly looked over us- particularly spending more time on me. I supposse I wasn't too bad to look at- shoulder-legnth black hair, not too short, rather tall, actually, and grey eyes- strange, his eyes kind of look like mine.... No.. my father couldn't be that young! Nah, it couldn't be him! He's just a drugstore cowboy (there's one of the radio-words!). I was sure of it. "You two are new in town, ain't ya?" I turned to look at my mother. She was only about an inch taller than me, with straight hair and blue eyes. She smiled kindly. Now that I think about it, my mother does look very young, too... "And you must be this little lady's sista, am I right?" he smiled charmingly. I oughta punch this no-good drunk right in the kisser! That'd teach him for courting with my mother! "No," I hissed sharply. "She's my mother. And we really must be going now, thank you very much." The young man looked at me with a rather surprised expression. So did my mother. "Audra, dear, we mustn't talk to people that way! That is not the way you were raised," my mother scolded me. I crossed my arms over my chest impatiently. The young man smirked. "I'm Todd, by the way. Pleased to meet ya," Todd said, sticking out his hand for my mother to shake. He gave her a mischevious wink and I was just about ready to spit on his face. My mother smiled kindly, shook his hand, and introduced us. "It's Audra's birthday today," she said after the introductions. "She's fifteen." "Ah! A teenager. That would explain the attitude," he said with a grin. "Well, I hope the young lady has a swell birthday, and many more to come." "If they're all like this," I growled, glaring at him with all my might, "I don't want a single one more." "Oh, really now? That seems a bit drastic," Todd replied, not minding my rudeness what-so-ever. My mother was staring at me with a mix of shock and awe. "Because I'm sure you'll live a long and happy life." "What a shame. You sure?" "Sure as sure can be." He was scanning me over again, then his eyes caught on my necklace- a Greek helmet with a lightning bolt going across it, and a trident going the other way. I forgot what the stone was called. My mother said it was a gift from my father, when he left us. "Nice necklace.. Where'd ya get it?" "It was a gift from my late father," I lied, glaring at him again. "Oh.. sorry. What's keeping him from being here on his daughter's birthday?" he asked stupidly. I cried out in anger, "Late means dead, stupid! He's dea-" "Audra," my mother interrupted, "I think we must be going now." "Gladly," I muttered. "Oh," Todd mumbled. "Sorry. Have a nice day, ladies. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime?" My mother smiled kindly. "Maybe." I shrugged, then when I was walking by, I purposely knocked into him. Half of a block later, the lightning bolt on my necklace started to gleam. My eyes widened. I quickly turned to see where "Todd" had gone. He had disappeared. Maybe he wasn't to young to be my father, after all. Chapter 3 ﻿ ﻿ Category:World War II Category:Past Category:Demigods Category:Nico Category:Bianca Category:Death Category:The Great Prophecy Category:Original Character Category:Bard eric Category:Rebc29